Time To Let Go
by AReiss215
Summary: My first Snowbarry One-shot. Taking place after Barry writes his letter for Caitlin in the fic "Cherish" by carameltootsieroll (Check out that fic here - /s/11302277/3/Through-the-Snow-barry-storm) * please read "Cherish" first before reading this.* Barry attends Caitlin & Ronnie's wedding and afterparty. Will Barry give his letter to Caitlin or set his feelings free?


Barry's apartment, Saturday 11:35pm

Barry signs the letter off "...Always wishing the best Barry Allen, THE FLASH" tears slowly emerging from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. He quickly wipes them with the back of his hand and then plants his face onto his palms frustrated. He didn't even know why he wrote this letter. He already it was too late. He realized that once again he another important girl in his life slip right through his fingers. Removing his face from his palms he smiled as he remembered Caitlin telling him those exact same words after their night at the karaoke bar. It now seemed ironic to him because at the time she was talking about Linda which he eventually dated. It's funny how the person who told him that he shouldn't let Linda slip through his fingers would be the person he would let slip right through.

"How could you have been so blind!?", the voice head cursed at himself in frustration. There was so much time to realize he had these feelings for Caitlin but why did he have to see them now, now that it was too late. All he could do was blame himself for being so blind sighted with Iris. He glanced at his phone "12:00am Sunday". He decided it was time to rest. He grabs an envelope, folding the letter three times and placing it inside. He writes "Caitlin Snow" on the back and looks at the name knowing that after tomorrow it would no longer "Caitlin Snow" but "Caitlin Raymond". He leaves the enveloped letter on his desk. Rising from his desk he moved towards his bed. It was a big day tomorrow not for him though but for the girl he now wished to have a chance to be with romantically. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep slumber.

At the sound of his alarm he woke up. He wouldn't want to miss Caitlin's special day. Usually he would use his super speed to get ready but this time he decided to take things at a normal pace. He prepared his clothes, although they were nothing too fancy for it was being held just outside of Star Labs and both Caitlin and Ronnie requested nothing too fancy. He lay his clothes on his bed a a blue button down, a white tie, black jeans and a black vest. He then proceeded to do his normal morning routine. After getting dressed he looks at himself in the mirror. He wore a blank expression like he lost someone he loved much like Caitlin the day they met . He sighed and put on the best fake happy smile he could. He'd always been so good at them getting practice from all those years when he was still pinning for Iris. Who knew that he would be wearing a fake smile for love again. He told himself "C'mon Barry it's time to let her go, she's going to be happy with him, don't do anything stupid". As he approached the door he took a glance at the envelope lying on his desk. He walks towards it picking it up and putting it into the pocket inside of his vest. He leaves his apartment and dashes to Star Labs.

Arriving at the garden just outside Star Labs there was a joyful atmosphere, everyone with pure smiles of happiness on their faces. Cisco, Prof. Stein, Eddie, Joe and of-course Ronnie were all present in semi-fancy clothing. Only those missing were Caitlin and Iris who were still getting ready. Ronnie walks up to Barry and greets him "Hows it going, thanks for coming". Barry responding with a smile "Of-course I wouldn't miss such an important part of my friends life, congratulations" shaking Ronnie's hand. "I just want to thank you for being there for Caitlin through the times when she felt lonely and helped her smile again. I'm truly grateful for everything you've done for Caitlin." Ronnie says sincerely shaking Barry's hand.

"That's what friends are for", Barry replies again with a fake smile. They then got into their positions Barry standing beside Ronnie as the best man, Dr. Stein as the priest. Joe stood beside me and Eddie beside Cisco who was the ring bearer. The bride soon arrived with her bridesmaid Iris. Caitlin was beautiful in her wedding dress; white lace, silken and smooth just as Barry remembers that night she poured her heart out to him when she got drunk; her hair was the same beautiful auburn colour and was slightly curled. Barry was absolutely speechless. She was soon beside Ronnie and the marriage commenced.  
"Now with the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Prof. Stein said joyfully.  
"Don't tell me what to do" Ronnie said jokingly with a smile as he kissed Caitlin for the first time as his wife. Everyone applauded as they all congratulated the newly weds. Barry felt that pain in his chest again but he managed to mask it with a smile. He walked up to Caitlin and gave her a hug. Pulling away he says "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!".  
"Thank you so much Barry! Thanks for helping me through the days when Ronnie wasn't here; you're such a great friend !" as Caitlin pulled him in for another hug. That last sentence almost killed him inside, he would forever remain her friend. Unknowingly a tear dropping from his eye as they pulled away from each other.  
"Barry are you crying!?" Caitlin asked laughing.  
"Just tears of joy" he said to her laughing awkwardly as he wipes it off his face.

A small party was held at Caitlin and Ronnie's apartment. Barry stood outside at the balcony trying to drink the pain away with a glass of champagne that would really do nothing to him. Joe noticed him and approaches."Hey the party's that way" Joe said pointing towards the laughing crowd inside who were drinking champagne while feasting on three large pizzas."Bar are you alright?" Joe asked noticing the blank expression on Barry's face. "Barry fakes a smile and says "I'm fine, I just needed some air." in a neutral tone but Joe knew him too well."Bar is there something on your mind? Don't be afraid to tell me, remember I'm always here for you" as Joe put his hand on Barry shoulder. Barry glances at Joe and then puts his attention to the beautiful view of Central City in the night; all those buildings and all the lights that lit them up. He sighs and asks Joe  
"Hey Joe do you ever think I'll meet a girl like her again? "At first Joe was confused but then he realized that Barry was talking about Caitlin.  
"I don't know Bar she's looks to be one of a kind" smiling at Barry.  
Barry responds with a smile of his own saying, "I guess you're right. She really is". "I'm sure you'll find someone new Bar, someone different but will make you as happy as she did" Joe replies. "I hope so" Barry said with a more uplifted tone as they both laughed.

"C'mon lets go inside and stop acting so emotional" Joe said jokingly. "I will just give me a sec" as Barry pulls out the letter from the interior pocket of his vest and tears it then proceeded to put it into the trash can. Barry came back inside and was greeted by Caitlin who was full of life, happily sitting beside her new husband.  
"Nice for you to join us again Barry! Pizza?" she said grinning at Barry pointing towards the three large boxes of pizza on the coffee table. At that moment Barry saw everything in slow motion as he admired Caitlin's smile, her eyes how they seemed to sparkle, her lips and the joy and happiness of her face. The voice in his mind saying "It's time to let go".  
"Glad to be back, and don't mind if I do!" Barry said jokingly, a pure smile finally appearing on his face as he joined his friends who were sitting around the coffee table and grabbed a slice. As long as she was happy he was happy..

FIN


End file.
